


Eren smells good

by Esli



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dog - Freeform, First Kiss, M/M, New Special Operations Squad | New Squad Levi, Snk Anime Spoilers, Swearing, chat format, ereri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 05:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19882165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esli/pseuds/Esli
Summary: (Chat Format)After Shiganshina's battle, the survivors come back to the HQ, the big castle they resided in at the beginning of the Female Titan Arc. But the castle isn't as empty as they thought.





	Eren smells good

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance for the English mistakes.

Sasha enters in the _big chilling room_ like she used to call it. The place hasn't changed a bit. The hard sofas, the old carpet, the giant bookcase... It's like nothing has changed, but it has been months now. So much has happened since those days.  
She stands in the middle of the room, the memories coming back. Bertholdt reading, Reiner and Eren laughing, Ymir cuddling Hist-Christa. It was just Christa back then.  
Sasha used to come here to take a nap, on that green couch, next to the window. Now, Connie was lying on it. They exchanged a smile.  
**Sasha :** It feels weird to be back here.  
**Connie :** Yeah... We're only nine for this big castle now... It's so empty.  
Jean comes in, sweat running on his forehead from having carried some heavy boxes. He walks toward Connie.  
**Jean :** Move I want to sit.  
**Connie :** *moves idly on the couch*  
**Jean :** *sits and sighs* We're finally set in !  
**Connie :** But the worst is yet to come.  
**Jean :** What ?  
**Connie :** The cleaning.  
**Jean :** Aaaah... *drops his head on the back of the sofa* I'd forgotten about that. It took us a whole day to clean a cabin, how many will be needed to clean a castle ?  
**Sasha :** Eren will be impossible...  
**Connie :** *imitates perfectly the boy* "I've told you that the Captain will see if you cleaned the broom !!"  
**Sasha :** Hugh...  
**Jean :** We're is he by the way ?  
**Connie :** Don't know *shrugs*  
**Eren :** *enters* Hey guys !  
**The others :** *jump*  
**Eren :** I found something...

* * *

  
The dungeon stairs are dark and unwelcoming, coldly echoeing their footsteps.  
**Sasha :** What were you doing here in the first place ?  
**Eren :** Just... went back for... *sighs* I don't really know myself.  
When Eren came in the castle, he just felt he had to go. Like an adult coming back to his childhood bedroom.  
**Connie :** This place is... dark. Not the _oh my god we can't see anything_ dark, but more like the _oh my god I think Eren brought us here to kill us_ dark.  
**Sasha :** *catches Connie's shoulders* HA !  
**Connie :** *jumps and screams* ... You are a dead woman Sasha Braus.  
**Sasha :** *shrugs* We're all gonna be when Eren will kill us anyway.  
The group is finally at the foot of the stairs. The dungeon is only lighted by Eren's torch.  
**Eren :** *whispers* Be quiet and go take a look.  
Eren is pointing at what was a few months ago his cell. The three soldiers discover for the first time where his friend had been sleeping. They suddenly feel really glad they had a dormitory back then.  
**Jean :** *whispers* Wow, they treated you like a monster.  
**Eren :** *whispers* No, not really...  
**Sasha :** *enters slowly the cell and looks at the bed* Is that... a dog ?  
The dog raises its head and she recognizes a golden retriever.  
**Sasha :** Oh you're beautiful !  
**Dog :** Woof ! *sniffs around*  
**Connie :** A dog ?!  
**Jean :** Why is there a dog in your bed Eren ?  
**Eren :** I don't know that's what I wanted t-  
**Dog :** *runs to Eren and smells him*  
**Eren :** Hey hey ! What are you doing ?!  
**Sasha :** It was sleeping on your bed... It must have recognized your smell !  
**Eren :** What ?  
**Connie :** It's a boy or a girl ? *squats to look at the dog's belly* Definitely a boy.  
**Jean :** Well looks like you got yourself a boyfriend Eren !  
**Eren :** *ignores Jean and pets the dog* You're... kind of sweet.  
**Sasha :** We should go back upstairs and ask Captain Levi if we can keep him !  
**Jean :** Ha ?! He'll never accept it !  
**Eren :** *squats down to stroke the dog*  
**Connie :** I'm not sure Captain Levi likes dog hair...  
**Sasha :** Then we should ask Commander Hanji first. She's more likely to say yes and she will help us to convince him !

* * *

  
**Hanji :** But he's so cute ! Look at him Levi ! *kneels to hug the dog*  
**Levi :** *sigh* We're the fucking SC we can't have a dog !  
**Hanji :** And why is that ? There's no law against it !  
**Levi :** *looks at Eren* Why are you staying here ?   
**Eren :** Well hum, I can leave sir but the dog will surely leave too.  
**Levi :** Huh ?  
**Eren :** He follows me sir.  
**Hanji :** How interesting ! Maybe it's because Eren is a titan shifter ! Is he following Armin too ?  
**Eren :** No, not really. But he seems to like Armin a lot. Actually he kind of likes everyone except... Floch.  
**Hanji :** *laughs and strokes the dog* You're such a good boy ! *turns to Levi* I need him for scientific research !  
**Levi :** What may possibly interest you about h- it ?  
**Hanji :** Can the dog recognize Eren in his titan form ? Can he recognize the titan in Eren ? And why is it following Eren and not Armin ?  
**Levi :** *looks away* I doubt it's following Eren because he's a shifter. *glance at her and sighs* But fine. You're so stubborn anyway you'll be a pain in my ass. Eren you keep it.  
**Eren :** *grins*  
**Hanji :** *hugs tigher the dog*  
**Levi :** *turns away* But if he has flees or other shits he's out.

* * *

  
The dog has spent his afternoon with Eren so the boy is already becoming attached to him. During diner he gave him small pieces of bread and Sasha found it cute enough to spare Eren of the long "you're wasting food" lecture.  
As the diner is coming to a end, everyone remembers suddenly the dog's presence when he starts moaning in his sleep.  
**Jean :** *whispers* How can Levi allow the dog in the mess hall ?  
**Armin :** *whispers* It's not like him huh ? *softly smiles* I have a guess but I shouldn't... talk about it...  
**Jean :** What ?! You've got to tell me !  
**Armin :** *shushes him*  
**Sasha :** So how did you call him Eren ?  
**Eren :** *eyes widen* I... I haven't thought about giving him a name.  
**Levi :** Is it necessary to name it ?  
**Sasha :** Of course ! How about Caramel ? His fur is caramel-colored.  
**Eren :** *looks at the dog lying on his left foot* Caramel ? ... Why not.  
**Hanji :** TITAIL ! From titan and tail : Titail !  
**Armin :** *chuckles* That's a nice name.  
**Eren :** Titail... I like it.  
**Levi :** Clingy. *drinks his tea*  
**Connie :** *snickers*  
**Eren :** *laughs* I find the three names nice !  
**Hanji :** Mix them ! Clinrail ! ... No ? ... Okay.  
**Eren :** What if everybody calls him like he wants to ?  
**Armin :** The dog will be confused...  
**Sasha :** Maybe for a while, but I think he'll get used to it.  
**Levi :** *sighs*  
**Eren :** *looks tenderly at the dog* Clingy !  
**Levi :** *eyes slightly widen*  
**Clingy :** *wakes up and looks at his new master* Woof !  
**Jean :** *snorts*  
**Levi :** Armin and Connie, clear and clean the table. Er- Floch and Jean, do the dishes. Eren, you'll come with me. Tomorrow we'll start cleaning at 9am. Don't wear your uniforms. Questions ? *scans his squad*... Perfect. *stands up and leaves the room*  
**Eren :** *follows him to the upstairs hallway*  
**Levi :** *stops and faces Eren, his arms crossed on his chest* So you want to keep this clingy thing ? Because I can get rid of it otherwise.  
**Eren :** *eyes widen* What ? I want to keep it sir !  
**Levi :** Don't look at me like that brat, I didn't plan on killing him. It. I'm just surprised you're able to stand it all day long.  
**Eren :** *looks at Clingy, still by his side* I don't mind.  
**Levi :** Well, I guess you're used to this situation with your sister.  
**Eren :** *runs his hand on his neck, embarrassed*  
**Levi :** So, time to bath it don't you think ?  
**Eren :** *looks back at Levi* Huh ? Oh yeah right...  
**Levi :** I saw a drinking trough outside. You should take some soap and wash him there. What's wrong ?  
**Eren :** No-nothing... It's just that... I've never done such a thing.  
**Levi :** It's just washing an animal. I've done it with Hanji. Nothing complicated.  
**Eren :** Was it also a dog sir ?  
**Levi :** You didn't get it, I gave _Hanji_ a bath.  
**Eren :** ... Oh.

[How the squad calls the dog](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1J0uq2XQ1-OWuAsmWPcYyNyY0LI2hFGi3/view?usp=sharing)

* * *

  
**Hanji :** What are you doing Eren ?  
**Eren :** *carrying soap and a towel* I'm going to bath Clingy.  
**Hanji :** Oh I bet Levi told you to !  
**Eren :** Yeah... *embarrassed* By the way... May I ask you something Hanji-san ?  
**Hanji :** Of course kid !  
**Eren :** *frowns at the nickname* Do you and Captain Levi had or have... a relationship ?  
**Hanji :** What ? *burst out laughing* Where is that coming from ?!  
**Eren :** Ah I'm sorry... It's nothing. Forget it.  
**Hanji :** *smirks and put her hand on his shoulder* You know Eren, the man is very avaible...  
**Eren :** Wh-what ? That's not what I-  
**Hanji :** *leaves* Bye bye Titail !   
**Titail :** Woof !

* * *

  
For weeks the squad has been residing in the castle and everyone is now attached to the dog. Except Floch because he doesn't like animals. That makes sense because he's just an assh-. Anyway, Clingy spends most of his time following Eren but when he's not, he's tickled by Jean and secretly petted by Levi. As Titail, he also plays with Connie, gets stroked by Hanji and takes a nap next to Armin when he's reading. Sasha likes to runs after Caramel, but Mikasa prefers to caress him from time to time.  
Right now, Clingy needs some affection but Eren is playing cards with Armin and Mikasa. He climbs the stairs and scratchs the door. He hears the usual curse and waits.  
**Levi :** *opens* Damn it.  
**Clingy :** Wof ! *enters and sits in-*  
**Levi :** Not again that fucking chair !  
**Clingy :** *looks at Levi expectantly*  
**Levi :** *closes the door loudly* You're impossible. *goes to pet him*  
**Clingy :** *puts his head on his paws and closes his eyes, pleased*  
**Levi :** You're not with the brat ? What is he doing ?  
Of course, Levi doesn't expect any answer. He doesn't even know why he's talking to a dog. Maybe it's the paperwork that drives him crazy. Whatever, he's alone. He keeps petting the dog while sitting on the floor.  
**Levi :** You look happy. Eren must take good care of you. Why... him ? I've noticed too that he smells good but you must have another reason... His green eyes ? His smile ? Laugh ?... All of those are cute... But I think you like him because he's true to himself. Kind and joyful. Well, when he's not fighting with Jean... A lot of reasons to like Eren. Mmh yes, you do like him. And he likes you... I wish he would like me t- *freezes*  
**Clingy :** *opens his eyes, demanding more petting*  
**Levi :** What's wrong with me ?  
**Voice from behind the door :** You like him.  
**Levi :** *eyes widen*  
**Hanji :** *opens the door a little to put her head round it* And you don't have to wish because he likes you too.  
**Levi :** *turns around reluctantly to see her*  
**Hanji :** *enters and closes the door behind her*  
**Levi :** Since...   
**Hanji :** Since when am I eavesdropping ? Since the "he smells good" part. It aroused my curiosity. *smiles at the very embarrassed Captain*  
**Levi :** C-could you... Don't... I mean...  
**Hanji :** Hooo no ! I'm not forgetting _anything_ dear ! But I won't tell anyone. *looks at Titail* It's gonna stay between the three of us.

* * *

  
**Eren :** *goes down into the dungeon* Clingy ! Time for the bath !... *at the foot of the stairs* Come on, Hanji told me you were here... *enters the cell* Oh...  
**Levi :** *opens his eyes* The dog left quite some time ago. I understand now why he used to sleep here.  
**Eren :** Well tell me sir, because I still have no clue. The other mattresses are way more comfortable and it's cold in here.  
**Levi :** *whispers* Scent.  
**Eren :** What ?  
**Levi :** *sits up straight* The mattress may not be very comfortable but it smells you.  
**Eren :** *steps back by surprise and blushes* It _smells_ me ?  
**Levi :** Yes, come and you'll see.  
**Eren :** *hesitates then goes timidly*  
**Levi :** *taps the bed to invite him to sit*  
**Eren :** *sits slowly next to Levi* Why do you sleep here sir ?  
**Levi :** For your smell.  
**Eren :** *looks at him round-eyes*  
**Levi :** *puts a hand on the back of his head to pull him down, their noses almost touching* Yes, that sweet smell.  
Levi moves slowly his lips to Eren's, giving him the time to back up himself if he wants to. On the contrary, Eren leans closer to do away with the distance that separates them. They share a tender kiss.  
**Levi :** So given that you found me here, can I follow you around all the time ?  
**Eren :** *smiles* I'll make you.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ! It's my first AO3 work, leave a comment!


End file.
